


Come un Axolotl

by Aggrodolce



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Punk Hazard Arc, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggrodolce/pseuds/Aggrodolce
Summary: Non era stato facile rimettersi in piedi. Ma era tutto finito, tutto nel passato. Caesar era tornato all’ovile poiché “nessun posto è come casa”, trovando sì, un panorama di desolazione oltre ad un cocktail parecchio complesso di gas nocivi, ma nulla che non si potesse risolvere. Almeno, che lui non potesse risolvere.Le fortune di essere un uomo fatto di gas.
Kudos: 2





	Come un Axolotl

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico questa shot a due persone: la prima, il mio amico F, per avermi convinta a ricominciare One Piece  
> ed avermi dato la possibilità di esercitarmi con la scrittura in questi mesi di silenzio.  
> La seconda, Lady R of Rage, che a furia di parlare di questa pecorella  
> mi ha fatto tornare la voglia di scrivere in solitaria.  
> Grazie.

Come un Axolotl

Non era stato facile rimettersi in piedi.  
Dopo il famoso incidente per cui la Marina aveva messo sulla propria testa una taglia di ben trecento milioni aveva quasi – quasi, creduto che per lui fosse finita. Un anno di latitanza, un anno di assoluti stenti, di vuoto incommensurabile e di miseria.  
Inoltre detestava l’idea di essere accomunato a criminali come Rivoluzionari e Pirati, non gli si addicevano affatto. Lui era unico nel suo genere, era un uomo di scienza, una, forse due altre menti avevano le competenze necessarie per poter anche solo discutere con lui, e naturalmente questo la Marina lo sapeva ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di dargliene credito, se non per gli zeri che nero su bianco spiccavano sul manifesto con la propria foto.  
Eppure tentò di vedere il lato positivo: la fama. Ora chiunque, in tutti e quattro i mari, nella Grand Line o nel Nuovo Mondo sapeva od aveva saputo dai giornali chi fosse, e questo altro non faceva che alimentare il proprio ego.   
Ma era tutto finito, tutto nel passato. Era tornato all’ovile poiché “nessun posto è come casa”, trovando sì, un panorama di desolazione oltre ad un cocktail parecchio complesso di gas nocivi, ma nulla che non si potesse risolvere. Almeno, che lui non potesse risolvere.  
Le fortune di essere un uomo fatto di gas.  
Sistemata la faccenda e reclutato qualche sopravvissuto dell’anno precedente, non era stato difficile costruirsi un piccolo laboratorio e trovare un finanziatore. Chiunque avrebbe voluto i servigi di una mente brillante come la propria.  
Soprattutto ricconi con miliardi da buttare.  
L’ambiente tuttavia risultava ancora in parte scialbo, ma ci avrebbe lavorato su. O meglio, i suoi collaboratori lo avrebbero fatto, sotto la sua guida.  
Caesar emise un sospiro sconsolato, scostandosi una ciocca ribelle dal viso e posizionandosela dietro un orecchio.  
“Posatelo lì, con calma… Con calma ho detto!”  
Un rumore metallico riempì l’aria, mentre un piccolo gruppo di uomini vicini tra loro guardò in direzione dello scienziato. Ognuno di loro desiderò farsi piccolo piccolo, con al fianco una attrezzatura pesante ormai finita rovinosamente a terra.  
Caesar roteò le iridi, sbuffando in una espressione seccata.  
“Incompetenti”.  
“Chiediamo scusa, Master”, mugolarono gli uomini, sinceramente dispiaciuti, quasi completamente succubi.  
Caesar sospirò, portandosi pollice ed indice alle tempie e muovendoli appena. Ci voleva pazienza, tanta pazienza. Non era colpa di quei bifolchi se la natura li aveva dotati di un cervello grande quanto una noce, probabilmente bacata o marcia o entrambe le cose. Inspirò dunque con calma, si dipinse il volto di un sorriso tranquillo e si voltò verso il gruppetto di povere vittime, librato in aria a qualche centimetro da loro utilizzando il proprio potere.  
“Non vi preoccupate, non è successo nulla, in fondo”, asserì, la voce acuta, cantilenata, ma contenuta.   
“Scusate se ho alzato la voce, sapete, lo stress…”  
Che loro gli procuravano. La testa già quasi gli scoppiava. Sorrise di nuovo.  
“Ma che non si ripeta, siamo intesi, cari? Ci vogliono mano ferma, precisione e delicatezza”.  
Caesar non era nemmeno sicuro lo stessero ascoltando. O forse di quello era sicuro, ma non del fatto se avessero capito o meno cosa gli avesse chiesto.  
Non si sa mai quando si parla con delle cavie.  
“Ora andate, coraggio!”, li incitò, stufo di perdere tempo.  
“Io ho altro a cui pensare, questioni ben più importanti, e voi ancora tanti oggetti da trasportare, forza, forza!”  
E tra le parole di assenso ed i neo delicati movimenti dei propri collaboratori, Caesar si librò in aria mutandosi in una nube gassosa, spostandosi sino in un altro punto del proprio enorme laboratorio.  
Una stanza ampia, completa di qualunque sorta di confort incluso un bar interno con annessa riserva di alcol.  
Il suo nuovo studio appariva in effetti meraviglioso. Merito dei finanziamenti ricevuti grazie alla propria fama, direttamente dalle tasche di nientemeno che uno dei quattro Imperatori, Charlotte LinLin, Big Mom.  
La Vecchia Megera era tuttavia ignara del fatto che, per quanto interessante, la richiesta che gli aveva rivolto fosse a dir poco irrealizzabile. Nemmeno il Vecchio vi era riuscito, in fondo. Ma occhio non vede, cuore non duole, e dunque perché sprecare tanto denaro quando lo si può investire in qualcosa di tanto soddisfacente?  
In mezzo alla stanza spiccava un grosso acquario, insolito per lo studio di un uomo di scienza, con all’interno una manciata di curiose creaturine colorate.  
Caesar aveva sempre amato gli anfibi, nella fattispecie una razza poco comune, quasi estinta: gli Axolotl.  
Li amava così tanto da aver ricercato nello specifico un Frutto del Diavolo della categoria Zoo Zoo, il Sala Sala modello Axolotl, che aveva poi fatto ingerire ad una creatura di propria creazione ottenuta dai gas dell’incidente in modo da poter vivere in serenità.  
Ma una creatura di gas tossici sarebbe stata troppo da gestire, persino per un uomo fatto di gas e dunque immune come era lui. Pertanto aveva specificatamente richiesto ai propri collaboratori di procurargli una intera famiglia di quei simpatici anfibi.  
Nell’acquario erano presenti sei Axolotl, ognuno impegnato in qualcosa: chi nuotava, chi mangiucchiava foglioline ed alghe, chi invece semplicemente dormiva.  
Caesar si avvicinò al vetro della grande teca chiusa, osservando come quei piccoli animali vivessero in tranquillità.  
“Dovrò trovare un nome per ognuno di voi…”  
Mugugnò tra sé e sé, lo sguardo perso in quell’acquario.  
Che creature meravigliose gli Axolotl. Era una passione che si portava dietro sin da bambino: indipendenti, forti, eppure piccoli. Se danneggiati in grado di rigenerarsi senza cicatrici, in qualsiasi punto del corpo, dalle zampe al midollo spinale o parti del cervello. Nemmeno gli esseri umani, dotati di intelligenza e della parola erano in grado di arrivare a tanto.  
Tra una riflessione ed un’altra, uno dei sei piccoli animaletti si avvicinò al naso di Caesar, a pochi centimetri dal vetro.  
Aveva colori sgargianti, diversi dai soliti bianco e rosa, ed un musino particolarmente espressivo, e sembrava quasi voler uscire dall’acquario per incontrare finalmente di persona il proprio padroncino.  
Caesar contrasse le sopracciglia in una espressione sorpresa. Non si aspettava un carattere tanto vivace in un Axolotl.  
Mosse la bocca in una smorfia interessata, mentre il giovane anfibio ancora lo fissava, muovendo la codina avanti ed indietro.  
“ …Nergal”.  
Caesar avvicinò un dito al vetro e subito la creaturina vi si fiondò, strofinando il musino contro la sua falange.  
“Tu ti chiamerai Nergal”, aggiunse, continuando a tenere il dito contro il vetro dell’acquario e notando come la testolina tonda e liscia dell’anfibio continuasse a strusciarglisi contro.  
“Ne, Rg, Al”.  
Non che si aspettasse una risposta, non verbale quantomeno.  
“Neon, roentgenio e alluminio. Neon per via dei tuoi colori, il roentgenio è l’unico metallo impossibile da controllare, in riferimento alla tua attitudine iperattiva, e alluminio per il contenitore in cui i miei collaboratori ti hanno portato da me”. Pausa.  
“ …Beh, solo “Nerg” era inascoltabile, non guardarmi in quel modo”, disse, increspando le labbra a pochi millimetri dal vetro, mentre il piccolo anfibio piegava di poco la testolina da un lato.  
“Ho ottimi gusti io, per non parlare del fatto che sono un genio”, aggiunse, facendo un gesto con le spalle ed una lieve smorfia con le labbra, ma mutando subito il tutto in un sorriso.  
Proprio come gli Axolotl, passati da una orrenda vasca ad un acquario ben curato, ha lasciato uno striminzito laboratorio condiviso con un Vecchio Raggrinzito Sputasentenze in favore di quella che presto sarebbe diventata una reggia lussureggiante, in piena sintonia con il proprio essere.  
La vita gli stava sorridendo, e lui le rideva in faccia, complice, orgoglioso, felice.  
Nulla sarebbe andato storto.  
Nulla avrebbe potuto più buttarlo giù.


End file.
